1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to information distribution technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to transmitting advertisements to targeted audience through television broadcasting.
2. Description of Related Art
Advertising on television is expensive and quite ineffective for small businesses because it is difficult to target the right audience. Small businesses invest significant amount of resources to create an advertisement and to air it to the public. Even when small businesses can come up with such resources, it is often not targeted enough to allow for a good return on the investment.
Currently, small businesses often use bulk mailing in order to reach targeted audiences in an optimum area at a lower cost. However, through this method the hit rate is still low, since many people simply throw away the letters they receive. Therefore, such advertising method is ineffective.
The receiving audience faces similar problem of untargeted advertisements. While watching TV, they are normally shown advertisements that are not relevant to them. For example, vegetarian families receive TV advertisements relating to meat products or non-vegetarian restaurants; cat owners see dog-related advertisements. In turn, neither the audience nor the merchants benefit from such advertisements.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that effectively target audiences receiving advertisements both to benefit the audience and the merchants.